


The Styles

by Ziam_Mayne



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Justin Bieber - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kid!Liam, fem!Niall, kid!louis, toddler!Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_Mayne/pseuds/Ziam_Mayne
Summary: Meet the Styles. This lovely family consist of famous football player Harry Styles and the lovely fashion designer Niall Styles. They have three beautiful children; Louis William, Liam James, and Zayn Javvad. They’re England’s and America’s favorite family.Just FYI: Niall will be a female in this story. I’ve the idea of a Posh and Becks story for awhile, so I thought I would make one with Niall (Posh) and Harry (Becks). Zayn in this story is a three year old little boy who wants to be a girl (I don’t think I’ve read anything like that before). Niall and Harry noticed this shortly after Zayn turned two years old, and because they love and support their children with anything and everything, they treat Zayn as if he was a princess.





	1. Prologue

Harry Styles (35) English professional football player. Has played for Manchester United and is currently playing for the LA Galaxy. Is married to ex pop star Niall Styles, formally Horan. Is father to three beautiful children. Is the strict parent. Known as Dad/Daddy.

Niall Styles (33) Is an Irish businesswoman, fashion designer, model, and singer. In the late 1990s, Styles rose to fame with the all-girl pop group One Direction. Married to LA Galaxy football player Harry Styles. Is the less strict parent. Known as Mum/Mummy. 

Louis Styles (8) Oldest of the Styles children. Takes pride is in being a big brother and is truly a daddy’s boy. Loves to play with his siblings, but really loves when he gets to play football (soccer) with his daddy. Very protective of his siblings, especially his little brother Zayn. 

Liam Styles (6) Middle child of the Styles children. Super close with both of his parents. Loves to sing and will sometimes put on little shows for his family. Like Louis, he is very protective of Zayn. Doesn’t like when people say mean things about Zayn. 

Zayn Styles (3) Youngest of the Styles children. Recently turned three. Zayn is daddy’s boy. Loves anything and everything that has to do with his mummy too. He loves to play with his brothers, even if they don’t always like playing princesses with him. Has everyone wrapped around his little finger. 

Summary: Meet the Styles. This lovely family consist of famous football player Harry Styles and the lovely fashion designer Niall Styles. They have three beautiful children; Louis William, Liam James, and Zayn Javvad. They’re England’s and America’s favorite family. 

Just FYI: Niall will be a female in this story. I’ve the idea of a Posh and Becks story for awhile, so I thought I would make one with Niall (Posh) and Harry (Becks). Zayn in this story is a three year old little boy who wants to be a girl (I don’t think I’ve read anything like that before). Niall and Harry noticed this shortly after Zayn turned two years old, and because they love and support their children with anything and everything, they treat Zayn as if he was a princess.


	2. Chapter 1

**Niall’s POV**

 

“Feel like wearing a dress today? Or do you want to wear some shorts?” I asked my recently turned three year old who had just woken up from his nap. 

 

“Where go?” asked my baby while yawning. 

 

“We,” I said while picking him up and placing him onto my hip and walking over to his massive closet, “We are going to go watch daddy play today remember? That’s why he had to leave early this morning,” I explained once again. 

 

“Li and Lou go?” he asked as I began to rummage through the insane about of clothing he had, guess that’s partly my fault. 

 

“Course baby. They’re already downstairs waiting for us,” I told him while placing kisses onto his forehead. “Now, what would my little princess like to wear?” I cooed while walking further into his closet.

 

“Mumma ‘cide,” he said while laying his head onto my shoulder and maneuvering his thumb into his mouth. 

 

I gently pulled his thumb out before reprimanding him, “That’s yucky Zayn. Where’s your dummy?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders while once again sucking on his thumb. 

 

“Zayn, please take that thumb out of your mouth baby,” I cooed while walking back towards his bed and looking for his dummy before nudging it into his pouty lips. 

 

“See isn’t that much better,” I cooed as I walked back into his closet and pulled out a white colored dress, a light brown cardigan, and his tan sandals. Once I had everything I needed, I went ahead and got him dressed. His shoulder length hair was down so I decided to just place a white colored headband on him and head downstairs where my other two sons were waiting. 

 

“Finally! Why does it always take you forever to get Zayn ready mum? It never takes dad that long,” complained a very impatient Louis.

 

Louis was dressed in a pair of khaki colored shorts, a plain white t-shirt with a blue cardigan, and a pair of brown colored shoes.

 

 

“It’s b’cuz she has to change Zayn’s pull up Louis, and get him dressed and do his hair. Right mummy?” asked my second eldest, Liam. 

Liam was dressed in a pair of white colored shorts, a gray long sleeved shirt with a pirate skull on front, and a pair of forest green shoes. 

 

“That’s right baby. Zayn’s still little so he needs a bit of extra help. Now do you two have everything you need?” 

 

They both nodded, “Alright. Louis can you please grab mummy’s bag?” He nodded and quickly made his way over to the kitchen where said bag was. 

 

I looked down and Zayn and noticed that he had fallen back asleep. Poor baby must still be tired. 

 

“Mummy did Zee fall asleep again?” asked a pouting six year old. 

 

“Yeah baby. Zee’s just a bit tired. His nap was cut a bit short since we have to go to daddy’s game.”

 

He nodded in understanding, “Can I sit next to Zayn when we watch Daddy play?”

 

“I’m sure he would really like that baby,” I cooed while carefully bending down and placing on a kiss onto Liam’s puckered lips. 

 

“Can I give baby Zee a kiss too. It’s not fair that he doesn’t get a kiss.”

 

Hearing that made me want to coo at how cute my son was being, “Course you can baby. I’m sure Zayn would love a kiss from his big brother,” I whispered while bending down so Liam could place a kiss onto Zayn’s fat cheek. 

 

“Mmwahh,” was what was heard throughout the living room. 

 

“Got the bag mum. Can we go now? I don’t want to miss Dad’s big game.” 

 

“Head out to the car.”

___

 

“Come on Harry! Come on Harry!” I shouted along with the crowed as I watched my husband run down the field with the ball hoping to score the winning goal. 

 

“Go daddy go!” I heard both my six and three year old shout. 

 

I looked down at my watch and saw that there was only ten seconds left before the referee would blow his whistle halting the game to an end. 

 

Just a few seconds later the crowd went wild as Harry scored the winning goal for the LA Galaxy. 

 

“Whoooo! That’s my husband!” I said while pointing excitedly at my husband who was making his way towards us, we were sitting front row, as always for his celebratory kiss and to get the kids. 

 

“Yay daddy!” cheered our three year old when he saw his father approach us. When he noticed that Harry was close enough he began to make grabby hands. Because the seats are up at an angle a bit, I had to pass Zayn over to Harry. 

 

“Daddy win!” squealed a very excited Zayn. 

 

“Yeah baby, daddy won his game,” Harry said just as excitedly. “Liam and Louis want to go down on the field with Daddy? The team and I have to go take our group photo.”

 

Of course both our boys began to nod and started to reach over towards Harry so he could carry them over to where him and Zayn were standing. Harry handed Zayn back over to me so that he could carry the older two onto the field. 

 

“You want to come with Ni?” he asked while motioning for me to pass Zayn back over towards him. 

 

“I’m good babe. I’ll just wait in the lounge area while you guys take pictures,” I informed him while leaning over to place a kiss onto my husband’s puckered lips. “Congratulations Haz.”

 

“Thank you,” he whispered while placing two more kisses onto my lips. “We’ll see you in a bit. Just need to take a few pictures and we’ll head over to the lounge area.”

 

I nodded, “Please be good for daddy,” I said while giving all three of my kids a pointed look. They of course all nodded. 

___

 

We were all in Harry’s black SUV on our way to Nobu to celebrate after Harry’s game, with a few of our close family friends. 

 

“Mum I’m starvingggg,” complained my very hungry eight year old. 

 

I chuckled a bit, “Lou, you had two hot dogs before we left the stadium. How are you possibly starving?” I teased. 

 

“I’m a growing boy. I’m always hungry,” he sassed. 

 

“We’ll be there in a few more minutes Lou. Why don’t you start waking Zayn up,” suggested my husband. 

 

“Did he not nap today?” he asked me. 

 

“He did, but it was cut short. He slept on the way to the stadium though. He must just be very sleepy.”

 

“Hopefully he’s not coming down with something,” Harry voiced out. 

 

That had me looking over at him immediately, “Lets hope not. He just had a cold about a month or so go.”

 

“I think it’s all the traveling and the climate change that is taking its toll on him. I mean he is only three Ni.”

 

“You’re probably right. I can’t wait until our hectic schedule settles down a bit and we can just relax and spend time with the kids. Maybe we can take them on a little holiday,” I suggested. 

 

“Course baby. You know I can never say no to you.” And I knew that was true. Harry always had a hard time saying no to not only myself but also the kids, especially to little Zayn. That little boy had him wrapped around his finger. 

 

“Would you boys like that? Go on a holiday? Maybe somewhere warm.” I asked my boys.

 

“Yes! Can we go to that place we went to last year? The one where Uncle Juju came with us?” Asked a very excited six year old Liam. 

 

Hearing Justin’s name I instantly knew what vacation he was talking about. Last year we decided to go on a big vacation and invite a few of our close friends, one of them just so happened to be Little Zayn’s Godfather Justin Bieber, to the Maldives. 

 

“You mean the Maldives?” asked Harry. 

 

“Yeah there! So then we can go swimming and build sand castles, and and we can keep teaching Zaynie how to swim.”

 

“Li,” said Louis while pinching his nose as if so express that he was displeased, “Zayn is scared of the water. He is not going to want and learn how to swim,” he stated while shaking his head. 

 

I kept looking through the rearview mirror and saw that Liam and began to blush as realization hit him that his brother was terrified of big bodies of water. 

 

“Oh yeah. I-I forgot. But he likes going in the pool, so maybe he’ll warm up and want to go into the ocean this time right daddy?”

 

“Maybe buddy, but he’s right Ni. We should definitely plan another trip to the Maldives. I think the kids would really enjoy that. Plus we could also invite Justin again. I think he’s on break at the moment.”

 

I thought about it for a bit, “That would actually be pretty fun. I’ll look into that tomorrow while the boys are at at practice tomorrow.” 

 

“Yay! We’re going on vacation!” squealed both of my boys a little too loudly because all of a  sudden the noise woke of the youngest Styles. 

 

I turned around and watched as my baby’s bottom lip began to quiver and his eyes began to well up with tears. 

 

“Awe baby don’t cry,” I cooed. “Your brothers didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Harry’s car was soon filled with the pitiful cries of our little one. “Mumma!” he wailed while making grabby hands towards me. 

 

Before I could try and comfort by distressed toddler Liam beat me to it, “Don’t cry baby Zee,” Liam whispered while patting Zayn’s pudgy hand. “We’re almost to the restaurant and then mummy or daddy can hold you.”

 

“He’s right baby. Daddy is just about to pull up to the restaurant and then one of us can give you cuddles,” I cooed, hoping that would calm my crying toddler. 

 

Both Liam and Louis did their best on trying to calm their brother down, but there was only so much they could do. When Zayn cried the only way to really calm him down was for either Harry or I to cuddle him, sing to him, rock him, or give him a bottle. All of which were not possible at the moment. 

 

“Don’t cry princess. Look honey we’re here. We’re here,” cooed my husband as he pulled up to the valet. 

 

“Looks like there’s some paparazzi,” I sighed. 

 

Harry looked over at me and sent me a reassuring smile. “I’ll take Zayn and you and the boys go inside.”

 

I nodded, “Alright boys you heard daddy. Hold my hand and stick close please,” I told them as I unbuckled myself and made my way out of the car and towards the back, to help Liam and Louis out. 

 

 

“Hold on to your mother. I’ll be in, in a few seconds,” Harry told the boys and I as he made work of unclasping Zayn from his car seat. 

 

“Mumma can we wait for daddy and Zee?” asked my six year old. 

 

I thought about for a bit. The paparazzi weren’t being terrible, so I don’t see why we couldn’t wait for both Harry and Zayn. 

 

I nodded, “We can wait for them, but please stay close to me,” I stated which in returned gained me the nods of both my boys. 

 

_ “Niall! Niall! How are things going with Harry after those cheating rumors?” _

 

_ “Boys did you forgive your father for cheating on-”  _

 

“Ignore them boys. Hold onto your mum Louis,” stated a somewhat angry looking Harry. 

 

A few weeks ago we were hit with cheating rumors. Rumors that Harry was supposedly cheating on me with some Playboy model. That they were supposedly off on a romantic holiday three weeks ago. I knew right off the bat that those rumors were false. Harry was  with us three weeks ago in Ireland visiting my parents. 

 

_ “Congratulations on your game Harry. You did a good job!” _

 

_ “How are you celebrating such a big win?” _

 

_ “Going to go celebrate with your Playboy model?” _

 

Harry and I quickly ushered the boys inside to get away from that kaos. Once we were all in the safety of the restaurant I checked all four of my babies to make sure they were okay. 

 

“Dad? What’s a- a Playboy model?” asked a very curious eight year old Louis.

 

“That boo is something that you shouldn’t worry about. Those paps were just trying to hurt mum’s feelings, so they said a lot of lies.” Louis nodded his head and squeezed onto my hand tighter. 

 

“Right. Let’s go get some food in your tummies,” I said excitedly as we made our way over to our table. 

**Harry’s POV**

**At Nobu (Restaurant in Malibu)**

 

After being seated for a few minutes I looked around the table and noticed that both my sons were engrossed in their own conversation while Niall was making silly faces at a very clingy Zayn. 

 

“I’m sorry they said those things,” I said so only my wife could hear. 

 

Niall looked over at me, sent me a smile and leaned over pressing a delicate kiss onto my stubbly cheek. “They can say whatever they want. I know the truth, and as long as you and I know the truth that’s all that matters.”

 

“God, how did I get so lucky to land myself such an incredible woman as my wife and mother of my children?” I said while leaning over and pressing a soft kiss onto her very kissable lips. 

 

“Dunno. You must have done something right. Huh Zee? Daddy must have done something right to get me to be his wife?” she cooed at our beautiful three year old. 

 

Zayn looked over at me and sent me one of his toothy smiles making my heart melt at the sight. He’s such a beautiful little boy. “Dada nice,” he babbled while reaching towards me with his left hand. 

 

I took his small pudgy hand into my giant hand and placed several kisses onto his soft baby skin. 

 

“Dada tickles!” he squealed as he tried to distance his hand away from my mouth. I placed two more kisses onto his hand before releasing my grip. 

 

I was about to say something when Zayn noticed his godfather approaching our table. 

 

“Unca Juju!” squealed a very excited Zayn. I watched fondly as he began to squirm in Niall’s hold demanding to be put down. Once Zayn’s feet hit the group he quickly made his way towards Justin, where the man instantly picked him up and placed him on his hip. 

 

“Hi princess. How are you Zee?” I cooed while placing dozens of kisses all over my son’s face. 

 

“Uncle Justin!” both Louis and Liam squealed as they too made their way over towards their favorite uncle and hugged his waist. 

 

“Hey guys! How are you two monsters doing?” Justin asked while crouching down, with Zayn still holding onto him like koala, and giving both boys a side hug. 

 

“Good. Guess what? I won my soccer tournament last weekend. I scored the winning goal!” gloated a very excited Louis. 

 

“That’s awesome buddy! Your daddy sent me a video and some pictures of you from last weekend. I’m very impressed.” Louis gave Justin a big smile before he made his way back towards his seat. 

 

“And what about you Li? Anything exciting?” 

 

Liam nodded his head up and down so fast I thought his head was going to detach itself from his body. “Auh, mummy and daddy said that I can have a sleepover at Andy’s tomorrow. My first sleepover!” 

 

“Wow Li. Looks like you’re becoming an even bigger boy than you already were.”

 

“I know Uncle Jay! Can you believe it? I get to go to a sleepover tomorrow!” he squealed very excitedly. 

 

“I’m sure you’re going to have so much fun Li,” said Justin as he made his way over towards Niall to greet her. 

 

Justin bent down and placed a kiss onto my wife’s cheek. “Hey Ni. How’ve you been?” he asked as he then made his way over towards me. I stood up so that I could hug him properly. 

 

“I’m good. Just trying to get through this hectic schedule,” she chuckled. 

 

“Hey man. Congrats on the game tonight,” he said as he gave me a side hug and patted my shoulder. 

 

“Thanks man. It was honestly one of the best games we’ve had this season.”

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it man. Scooter has really been pushing me to finish this new song I’m being featured in.”

 

“It’s fine. I totally get it. As long as you make it to the last game of the season,” I said while sending him a faux glare. 

 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he teased as he sat to my left with Zayn still very much holding onto him like his life depended on it. 

 

“Hi Zayn,” I cooed while smiling at my adorable little boy. 

 

“Hi daddy,” he whispered while stuffing her face deep into Justin’s neck seeking some warmth. I swear Niall and I don’t exist when he’s with Justin. 

 

“Still don’t get why he likes you best when you’re around,” I said while pouting towards my really good friend. 

 

“That’s not true. You’re her favorite. Right Zee? You love your daddy more than me?” he asked while stretching his neck out to catch a better glimpse at his smiling godson. 

 

“Love Juju,” and as if to prove his point he pressed a kiss onto the underside of Justin’s chin. 

 

“Awe baby. Juju loves you too,” he cooed as he pressed many kisses onto his soft baby hair. 

 

“See!” I whispered yelled while pointing at my giggling three year old. 

 

“Zee you love Uncle Justin more than daddy?” asked a very surprised Liam. 

 

Zayn seemed to think about it for a bit before he shook his head no and extended his arms towards me. I happily took him from Justin and placed him onto my lap.

 

“Love dada,” he said while puckering up her lips signaling he wanted a kiss. I of course couldn't say no to him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Love you baby,” I whispered as I cuddled him a bit more. 

 

“Are you all ready to order?” asked our waiter. 

 

I looked around and saw that everyone nodded their head. 

 

“Okay, I’ll start with the kids. What would you like little man?” he asked Louis.

 

“Mmm...I want the chicken tenders, with mashed potatoes, and….mummy do I have to get veggies?” he all but whined. 

 

“You already know the answer to that Louis William,” she scolded. 

 

Louis huffed before ordering a small side of green beans. 

 

“And for you little man?” he asked a now blushing Liam. He tends to be shy around new people sometimes. Liam looked at his mother helplessly silently asking her to order for him. 

 

“He’ll have the same as his brother, except instead of the mashed potatoes he’ll have fries.” 

 

The waiter immediately wrote down everything my wife said, “And for the little princess,” he said while cooing. Zayn immediately stuffed his face into my neck. 

 

“He’ll have some mac-and-cheese with asparagus,” I repeated what Zayn had said earlier. 

 

“Do you want fries baby?” Niall asked. 

 

Zayn shook her head yes. 

 

“And for the lady?” he asked looking directly at Niall. 

 

“I’ll take the Eggplant Spicy Miso and he’ll take the Maine Lobster with Spicy Garlic,” she informed the waiter, stating both Niall and I’s orders. 

 

“And for you Mr. Bieber?” 

 

“Mmm...I think I’ll take the Ribeye with Truffle Butter Sauce with a side of fries,” Justin smiled as he handed over his menu. 

 

“Very well. I’ll put your orders in and they should be out shortly.” And with that he left. 

 

“So Justin,” Niall said gaining Justin’s attention. “We are planning on going to the Maldives in a few weeks. Think you’d want to go?”

 

“Fuck yeah!”

 

“Language!” Niall and I both whisper shouted. 

 

Justin sent us a sheepish smile, “What I meant was heck yeah. I’m in need of a vacation, and what’s better than getting to spend sometime with my favorite people,” he said while smiling happily at Zayn. 

 

“Alright, I’ll look into booking everything tomorrow,” said a very happy Niall.

 

“Uncle jay are you coming on vacation with us?” asked two very excited little boys. 

 

“Looks like it munchkins. Are you ready to have some fun with the best uncle EVER!” 

 

“Yes!” they both squealed, successfully gaining the attention of other customers. 

 

“Go on plane daddy?” whispered my little boy. 

 

I pressed a few kisses onto his forehead before replying back to him, “Yeah baby, we’re going to go on vacation in a few weeks.”

 

He nodded made grabby hands towards his godfather who happily took him into his arms when he noticed he wanted his attention. 

 

“Princess Z, would you like to see something cool?” I heard Justin ask as I turned towards my wife. 

 

“I cannot wait to get away from everything and just spend time with everyone and just relax,” she sighed. 

 

“You okay baby?” I asked concerned. 

 

She nodded, “I’m fine, just a bit tired is all.”

 

“Once we get home it’s straight to bed for you.” I could see she wanted to protest. “Don’t worry about the kids Ni, I’ll get them ready for bed. You need to rest.”

 

Niall leaned over and puckered her lips, “What would I do without you,” she whispered against my lips. 

 

“Lets not think about that.” That thought alone made me uncomfortable. I could not picture my beautiful wife with someone else.  Yeah no, I don’t need that mental image. 

___

 

After getting home from dinner I sent Niall up to our bedroom so that she could take a nice shower and then head to bed. 

 

I was now getting the kids ready for bed. I decided it would be easier if I bathed all three of them, as I did not want to leave any of them unattended. 

 

“Daddy, what are you, mummy, and Zee going to do while Louis and I are at our sleepovers?” asked a very curious Liam. 

 

“Not sure buddy. We might just stay at home and have a lazy day. Think mummy’s too tired to go out and something.”

 

“Dad tomorrow when I go to Calvin’s house can I take my Spiderman action figure?”

 

“I think that’s alright. Just make sure you share your Spiderman with him Louis.”

 

He nodded, “I will dad. Calvin is my best friend, I share everything with him.”

 

I turned my attention to my very quiet three year old and watched as he struggled to keep his eyes open. 

 

“Looks like it's time to get out boys. Zee’s falling asleep,” I chuckled. I stood up from my kneeled position and walked over towards the kids’ towels. 

 

“Okay Lou, you’re up first.” Louis carefully stood up from the tub and let me wrap him up in a fluffy white towel. 

 

“Your pj’s are on your bed. Think you can dress yourself? Or do you need daddy to help you?”

 

“I can do it daddy,” he whispered embarrassedly as he quickly made his way out of the bathroom and down the hall to his bedroom. 

 

“Your next kiddo,” I told Liam who stood up and let me wrap him up in a fluffy white towel as well. “Go into Zayn’s room. I have your pj’s in there, as well as some undies.”

 

“Why does Louis get to dress himself?” asked my pouting baby. 

 

“Because he’s a bit older and can manage on his own.”

 

“So can I daddy,” he whined. 

 

“Liam, baby, remember we attempted that a few days ago and you got your head stuck in your t-shirt?” I teased. 

 

Liam decided to keep his mouth shut and make his way into Zayn’s room. 

 

“You’re next princess,” I cooed as I lifted him up and wrapped him in her giraffe baby towel. 

 

“Sleepy dada,” he whined with his lower lip wobbling. 

 

“Awe baby, don’t cry. Let’s get you dressed and then we can get you a bottle and put you down for bed. Does that sound okay?” 

 

He nodded and laid his head on my shoulder. 

___

 

Once all three kids were in their jammies I quickly went downstairs and warmed up a bottle for Zayn.

 

Before I could go give Zayn his bottle I stopped off in Louis room to tuck him in and kiss him good night.

 

“Good buddy. I love you,” I whispered as I kissed his puckered lips. 

 

“Night daddy,” he whispered as he closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland. 

 

Next off was Liam. I made my way into Liam’s Batman themed bedroom. 

 

“Ready for bed bubba?” I asked as I walked towards his bed and saw that he was already asleep. I chuckled before tucking him in and kissing his cheek. “Good night bubba. Daddy loves you,” I whispered before finally making it into my youngest room. 

 

Zayn was patiently waiting for me in the rocking lazy boy that we still keep in his room. He was wearing a comfy striped bodysuit, and was cuddling his favorite blankie with his thumb in his mouth.

 

“Hi baby,” I cooed as to not startle him. Zayn immediately looked over at me and made grabby hards towards me with his unoccupied hand. 

 

I gently picked him up and pressed a few kisses onto his strawberry scented hair before making myself comfortable on the lazy boy with him pressed against my chest. Once we were situated I brought the nipple towards Zayn and he immediately began to suckly and make cute noises. 

 

_ “Just stop your crying, it’s a sign of the times _

_ Welcome to the final show _

_ Hope you’re wearing your best clothes _

_ You can’t bribe the door on your way to the sky _

_ You look pretty good down here _

_ But you ain’t really good” _

 

I sang as I gently rubbed soothing circles onto his back. 

 

_ “If we never learn, we been here before  _

_ Why are we always stuck and running form the bullet? _

_ The bullet _

_ We never learned, we been here before _

_ Why are we always stuck and running from your bullet? _

_ A bullet”  _

 

I looked down at my baby and watched as him suckling slowed down and his eyes fluttered.I continued to rub soothing circles on his back hoping to lull him to sleep. 

 

_ “Just stop your crying, it’s a sign of the times  _

_ We gotta get away from here _

_ We gotta get away from here _

_ Just stop your crying it will be alright _

_ It’s only that the end is near _

_ We gotta get away from here” _

 

And just like that he was out. I gently took the bottle from his lips, he continued to suck but there was nothing to suck on, I reached over to the side table and grabbed one of her dummies placing in between her pouty lips. 

 

I carefully stood up hoping to not jostle him awake and slowly made my way over towards his bed. I tucked my princess in and pressed a few kisses onto his head before making my way out of his nursery and into mine and Niall’s master bedroom. 

 

Walking into our bedroom I was met with the incredible sight of my beautiful wife sleeping in nothing but one of my old soccer jerseys. That immediately brought a smile to my face. 

 

I stood and admired her for a bit longer before I walked into the master bedroom and got myself ready for bed. I took everything but my boxers off and walked back into the bedroom after brushing my teeth. 

 

Climbing into bed I made myself comfortable and spooned my wife. I kissed the back of her head and closed my eyes letting sleep overtake me. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it (:

**Harry’s POV**

 

“Daddy.”

 

“Daddy wake up. It’s morning time,” whisper shouted a very impatient Liam. 

 

“Daddy please wake up. It’s morning,” I pleaded as he poked my cheek insistently hoping to wake me up. 

 

“Lou, daddy’s not waking up, and I have to go with Andy soon,” I heard him whine. I was by now awake, but was pretending to still be asleep and see what both Liam and Louis would do to wake me up. 

 

“Go get Zayn. Daddy always wakes up for baby Z,” suggested an almost as impatient Louis. 

 

When I heard that they were going to wake up Zayn, that’s when I thought I should let them know I was awake before they went and woke him up. A sleep deprived Zayn was not a happy Zayn. 

 

“Please don’t wake up your brother. Let him and mummy get some sleep.” I whispered as I sat in an upright position against the bed frame. 

 

“Daddy! Your up. It’s almost time to go over to Andy’s!” squealed a very excited six year old. I looked over at the clock on my bedside table and noticed that it was 9 in the morning. 

 

“Baby, you and Lou still have about two hours before I have to drop you off at both Andy and Calvin’s house.”

 

Liam instantly began to pout, “But daddyyyy. I want to go over to Andy’s already. He said we were going to have a balloon fight after lunch.” 

 

I stood up from bed and tucked my still sleeping wife. “Let’s go get breakfast started,” I suggested. 

 

I looked over at my six year old and noticed that he was not very happy about having to wait a few more hours before he’d get to go with his friend. 

 

“Come on buddy. We’ll have breakfast and then we can pack up your things, and by then it should be time to go over to Andy’s.”

 

“That’s going to take for everrrrr daddy. We have to make the breakfast, then we have to eat the breakfast, and then we have to clean up!” 

 

“It won’t Liam. We’ll make something quick to eat and then we eat and clean up and then we can pack and then dad can take us to Andy and Calvin’s house,” responded by 8 year old. 

 

“Fiiiiine. But I want waffles for breakfast daddy.” 

 

“Course you do. Why don’t you and Lou go downstairs and get the ingredients, while I go brush my teeth?”

 

They both nodded and quickly made their way downstairs. In the meantime I made my way over to the bathroom and took care of business. 

___

 

“Louis, can you please get the orange juice out of the fridge? I’m going to go upstairs and wake up mummy and Zee.”

 

“I want milk though,” Liam said. 

 

“Could you help Louis get the juice and the milk out Liam?”

 

They both nodded, so I took that as my cue to go upstairs and wake up the youngest Styles first. I tentatively opened the door to Zayn’s bedroom, but to my surprise the bed was empty. I walked further into his room to make sure he wasn’t in there before I made my way towards Niall and I’s bedroom, where I was sure Zayn was in. 

 

“It was just a dream baby. I promise daddy and mommy would never ever leave you or your brothers,” I heard my lovely wife say as I approached our bedroom. 

 

Wonder what that’s about. 

 

“She’s right Z, we would never leave you or your brothers. We’d miss you all too much to ever leave you,” I cooed as I approached my wife and son. 

 

Zayn looked over at me and immediately made grabby hands towards me. I of course picked him up and placed him on my hip while also playing multiple kisses onto his head full of hair. 

 

“Not leave Z?” he whispered while stuffing his face into my neck. 

 

“Course not baby. Daddy and mommy would miss you way too much. Now, why don’t we go downstairs. Think the boys have a surprise for you and mum.”

 

At the mention of a surprise Zayn seemed to forget his scary dream and perked up immediately. “Go downstairs dada!” he squealed happily. 

Both Niall and I chuckled at our silly little boy, “Before we go downstairs, why don’t we go change that wet nappy of yours,” I suggested, “I’m sure that’s not very comfortable.” 

 

Zayn seemed to think about it for a bit, “Kay Daddy. Then go s’prise?” he questioned adorably. 

 

“Yes baby, then we can go downstairs. Ni, I’ll go get our little one changed,” I informed her before I walked out of our bedroom and down the hall into Zayn’s nursery. 

____

 

“Liam! Louis! Do you two have everything you need packed in your overnight bags?” I heard my wife shout from downstairs. 

 

“Yes mom!” both my boys shouted back at her. 

 

“Alright munchkin, lets get you dressed and ready to go.” I told my nappy clad three year old. 

 

“Think we should probably just pick something comfy for you to wear. I don’t think we are really going to do anything today. Probably just go drop the boys off. Maybe we can go out to lunch with mumma and do a bit of shopping.” I thought out loud, not really expecting Zayn to reply back. 

 

As we looked through the endless amout of clothes Zayn had, we came to an abrupt stop on a simple plaid dress.

 

“That daddy. Z want that dress,” he said while pointing one of his chubby fingers towards the dress he wanted. 

 

“Your wish is my command princess,” I said in a very posh accent as I placed a loud kiss onto his pudgy cheek. 

 

I pulled the dress Zayn wanted off of the hanger and walked towards the changing table to get him all dressed and ready to go. 

 

“Dada, we go with Juju for lunch?” he asked curiously. 

 

“I don’t think so baby. Juju is working today. Maybe we can invite him over for dinner tonight. Does that work?”

 

I was actually going to ask Justin if he would watch Zayn while I took Niall out. Her and I haven’t been on a date in quite some time. 

 

Zayn nodded his head happily, “Zee see Juju later,” he squealed while kicking his legs excitedly. 

 

“What shoes do you want to wear princess?” I asked him as I placed him onto my hip and made my way back towards his closet. 

 

“No shoes.”

 

“No can do baby doll. You have to wear some shoes. What about these yellow ones?” I knew that they would be pretty pointless because Zayn loved being carried. 

 

He gave me one of his famous pouts, “Z not want shoes.”

 

“I know baby, but you need shoes okay? Promise that once we get home you can take them off.”

 

He nodded in acceptance. 

 

“Kay, lets go see if mummy and your brothers are ready to go. I’m sure Liam is growing anxious,” I chuckled as we made our way downstairs. 

____

 

“Please call Harry or I if he needs anything,” a very worried Niall stated for what seemed like the tenth time within five minutes. 

 

“Babe, I think Liam will be okay without us. Mrs. Samuel's is going to take very good care of him, and I’m sure that if she or Liam need us, she will contact us right away,” I soothed my wife. 

 

“He’s right. I promise that if Liam seems like he needs to get a hold of you. I will call you immediately,” Andy’s mom tried to reassure my wife. 

 

“I’ll be fine mum. I’m just going to play with Andy, and then I’ll see you, daddy, Louis, and Zee tomorrow after lunch.”

 

Niall looked at Liam once more before letting out a sigh, “I love you. Have fun and please be good for Mrs. Samuel’s. Listen to whatever she tell you to do Liam James,” Niall said sternly. 

 

“I promise to be good mummy. Love you,” he said while puckering his lips to kiss his mother good-bye. 

 

“Love you too baby. We’ll see you tomorrow after lunch okay?” she said after placing a  few more kisses onto Liam’s head. 

 

“Thank you Judy. Alright, we’ll see you tomorrow around 1,” I told them before I said good-bye to my son. 

 

“Come on Ni. Let's get going. I’m sure our little princess over here is starting to get hungry. Why don’t I take you both out for some lunch? Maybe do a bit of shopping.”

 

Niall signed, “Alright. I’m sorry for overreacting, but it’s his first sleepover and I’m nervous H. What if...what if he wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare?”

 

“Baby, Ni, Liam will be fine. He’s a tough little boy,” I said as I placed a sleepy looking Zayn into his carseat.”

 

“I guess I’m just overreacting. It’s just strange you know? This is the first time in six years that he’s going to be sleeping somewhere else not near me,” I heard her say before I closed the back door and made my way to the driverside of the car. 

 

“It’s understandable Ni. Trust me, I’m just as nervous as you are, but he’ll be fine. Now, no more worrying okay? You, Zayn, and I are going to enjoy our day and we are going to have some fun.”

 

“Where are we going for lunch then?” she asked me while her million dollar smile. 

 

“Anywhere you want baby.”

 

“Can we go to 208 Rodeo? Zayn really seems to like their food, plus it’s so nice out we can eat out on the patio. she asked. 

 

“If that’s where the queen wants to go, then that’s where I will take my queen and my princess,” I said as I leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss onto my wife’s soft pink lips. 

____

 

“What do you want for lunch princess? Would you like a chicken sandwich, soup, or mac and cheese? ” Niall asked our now awake three year old. 

 

We both watched on as Zayn put on a very pensive face, “Want chicken sa’mich and french fries please.”

 

“What about you baby? What are you having?” she asked. 

 

“Think I’m going to go with the salmon. Want an appetizer?” 

 

“Salmon actually sounds pretty good. Think I’m going to go with the fish and chips. And uhh...yeah how about….the cheese platter?”

 

“Whatever you want baby.”

 

“Dada? Where Li and Lou?” I heard my youngest ask. 

 

“They’re both at their friend’s house for a sleepover. Remember? We went and dropped them off at Calvin and Andy’s?”

 

“I member. What we do?” 

“Remember I mentioned doing some shopping? Thought I would treat you two to some shopping.”

 

“No shopping. Z not want to shop?”

 

“You don’t want to go shopping Z?” both my wife and I asked. 

 

He shook his head no, “What would you rather do instead?”

 

“We go see fishies?”

 

I gave my wife a confused face.

 

“You want to go to the beach?” Niall asked. 

 

He shook his head no, “Want to go see fishies in big building.”

 

Big building? Big building…

 

“Oh you mean the aquarium?” I asked. 

 

“Yeah ‘quarium. Want see fishies.”

 

“What do you think Ni? Feel like going to the aquarium for a few hours?” 

 

“That works. After lunch we’ll go to the aquarium for a bit, but only way we are going is if  _ we all  _ eat our lunch,” she said while giving Zayn a pointed look.

 

“Z eat all his lunch.”

____

 

“Thank you for today Harry. I had a great time,” Niall said while leaning over the car counsel and placing a kiss onto my lips. 

 

“You have nothing to thank me for baby,” I said while pressing a few more gentle kisses. “Now why don’t we get home and get this little one into bed,” I said while motioning over to the fast asleep Zayn in his carseat. 

We were about ten minutes away from home, when I decided to run my plan through Niall about dinner. 

 

“Baby?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Let's go on a date tonight,” I stated. 

 

“A date? Tonight?” She asked puzzled.

 

“Yes, let's go on a date tonight.”

 

Niall seemed to ponder the thought for a bit, “A date sounds nice, but what about Zayn?” 

 

“I’ve actually have the covered. Justin agreed to watch him tonight, said we can either take him to Justin’s over he’d happily come over to ours.”

 

“Alright. Let’s go on a date Mr. Styles,” she teased. “Where are you taking me?”

 

I turned back my attention to the front before answering her, “Well I thought we could maybe go to a game and then out to dinner? But if you don’t want to go to the game that’s fine we can just go out to dinner and maybe a movie?”

 

“I’m okay with doing either, as long as I get to spend some time with you,” she stated while giving me one her famous smiles that make weak at the knees. 

 

“Same baby doll. Same. Would you mind if we went to the game?” I was really hoping she would say she was okay with us going to the Lakers games.

 

“Course H.”

 

I was going to look over at her when I saw that she was on her phone, Instagram to be precise. “What are you doing babe?”

 

“Just posting a picture from earlier. It’s too cute not to share with everyone.” 

____

**Niall’s POV**

 

“Mumma where go?” I heard my three year old ask from his place on Harry and I’s California king size bed. 

 

“Daddy and I are going to go on a date,” I cooed while picking him up and placing him onto my hip. 

 

“Where Z go?” he asked curiously. 

 

“You are going to spend the night with Uncle Juju,” I said excitedly, praying to God that Zayn would react positively. 

 

“Z gets to sleepover at Unca Juju’s?!” he said excitedly while bouncing up and down. 

 

“Yeah baby. Once mummy and daddy are done getting ready, we are going to head over to Uncle Justin’s.”

 

“Done getting ready?” he asked impatiently. 

 

“Not yet baby. We still have a few hours before we have to head out. In the meantime let’s get you in the bath and into some comfy pj’s. 

 

“But first let’s go see where daddy is, he’s been awfully quiet,” I whispered the last part so that only I could hear. 

 

“Daddy!” shouted Zayn. 

 

“Shh baby. Inside voice please,” I gently reprimanded. 

 

“I sowwy mumma,” he said while leaning over and pressing a slobbery kiss onto my cheek. 

 

I couldn’t help but coo, “It’s okay baby, but remember we use inside voices.” He nodded his head, “Now, let’s go see if Daddy is in the gym.”

 

“Mumma, where Zee’s dummy?” he asked as we were now descending down the basement stairs, where our home theater, indoor pool, and home gym were located. 

 

“Think you left it on your bed baby.”

 

“We go back and get it?” he asked cutely. 

 

“How about after your bath we go in and get it?” I suggested, not wanting to climb all those stairs again. 

 

He huffed obviously not very pleased with my suggestion, “Where daddy?”

 

I chuckled, “That’s what we are trying to figure out little one. Let’s go see if daddy is in the gym, he might be working out.”

 

Lo and behold he was in the gym running on the treadmill. 

 

“Daddy!” Squealed a very excited Zayn while trying to squirm his way out of my arms. 

 

Because Harry had his earbuds on he unfortunately did not hear Zayn yell for him. 

 

“Daddy!” He yelled impatiently. 

 

“I don’t think he can hear you baby. He has his earbuds in,” I informed him while motioning over towards the white Apple earbuds in his ears. 

 

Zayn was apparently not happy with that. I watched as he marched over, with a cute little scowl on his face, to stand in front of the treadmill hoping to get his father’s attention. 

 

“Daddy!” He screeched. 

 

And still nothing. This was the third time he’s now tried to get Harry’s attention, and I could see that he was growing upset, so I decided to take matters into my own hands before the waterworks started. 

 

I picked Zayn up and placed him onto my hip while also pressing a few kisses onto his soft baby hairs. 

 

“Why daddy being mean? I call his name and he not answer me,” he pouted while his bottom lip began to tremble. 

 

That was when Harry miraculously looked our way and saw a tearful Zayn in my arms. He immediately pressed the stop button on the treadmill and took out his earbuds. 

 

“What’s wrong? What’s with the tears baby?” He cooed while reaching over for Zayn, but Zayn didn’t want to go with him. 

 

Harry looked over at me and gave me a questioning look. I sighed, “He tried getting your attention a few times, but you paid him no mind.”

 

Guilt was immediately seen in my husband’s beautiful emerald eyes. 

 

“Awe come here princess,” he cooed while gently prying a crying Zayn from me. “Daddy didn’t mean to ignore you. I just couldn’t hear you because daddy had his earbuds in,” he continued to whisper as he gently bounced Zayn up and down. 

“Dada love Zee?” he asked cutely. I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from cooing. 

 

“Course daddy loves you baby. I really am sorry for ignoring you, I promise I didn’t meant to,” he reassured Zayn while also placing multiple faces all over his cute little face, in hopes to earn a giggle out of him, and it worked. A few seconds later Zayn’s contagious laugher could be heard throughout the gym. 

 

After a few more seconds I decided to interrupt, “Alright, Zee and I actually came down here to get you to come upstairs. We were missing  _ daddy _ right Z?”

 

I saw the quick flicker of Harry’s eyes on me after he heard me say the word  _ daddy _ . Now Harry and I usually call each other mummy and daddy when talking with our kids, but I knew Harry picked up in my change of tone when I said  _ daddy.  _

 

I watched as Harry gave me a warning glare before speaking up, “Let’s go upstairs then,” he motioned for me to walk out of the gym first. 

____

 

“Wow baby, you look beautiful,” I heard my husband complement while also wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. 

 

I was wearing a plain black shirt, with a black jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of black Louis Vuitton heels. My hair was pulled up in a simple high ponytail and my makeup was very minimal. 

 

I turned my turned my head to the side so that I could place a kiss onto his lips as a thank you. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror and took in my husbands appearance. 

 

Harry was wearing a plain black t-shirt, that showed off his delicious arm muscles, and a pair of nicely fitted khaki colored trousers. He looked great. 

 

“How lucky am I to say that I am married to a Calvin Klein model I stated dreamily. 

 

“Shut it,” he chuckled while pinching my side playfully. He tended to get bashful whenever I would bring up a few of his modeling campaigns he has done in the past. 

 

I carefully turned around in his arms so that we were face to face. I pressed up onto my tippy toes and kissed my husband passionately. 

 

Harry kissed back just as passionately. I could tell things were beginning to get heated when we moved his hands from my waist down to arse signalling for me to jump, but before I could do that we heard the pitter patter of our three year old making his way to our master bedroom. Harry and I quickly pulled apart and tried to control our harsh breathing. 

 

“We’ll continue this later,” he whispered huskily in my ear.

 

I gulped and nodded. I was definitely looking forward to having the whole house to ourselves tonight. 

 

“Mumma!” squealed a very happy Zayn while making his way towards me. 

 

“Hiya baby,” I cooed while pressing a few kisses onto his damp hair. “Did daddy get you all bathed and ready to go to Uncle Justin’s?”

 

He nodded his head up and down at a rapid pace, “Uh huh. Z got jammies on and packed toys in bag. Z ready to go.”

 

“You did? Good job baby. Alright let me just grab my purse and we can headout. Why don’t you and daddy go wait for me in the car?” I asked while I passed him over into Harry’s awaiting arms. 

 

“Come on princess, let’s go wait for mummy in the car,” he said while blowing a raspberry onto Zayn’s pudgy cheeks. 

 

“Mumma gots to hurry. Juju is waiting for Z,” he said while giving me his best attempt at a stern look. 

 

“I promise to hurry baby. I just need to grab my purse and something from the bathroom. I promise to be there in a few,” I reassured him while puckering my lips to give him a quick kiss. 

 

“Heyyyy, what about me? Doesn’t daddy get kisses?” asked my pouting husband. 

 

“No kisses for dada. Z give kisses to dada,” he said while puckering his lips and placing a quick kiss onto Harry’s lips. 

 

I chuckled, “Alright you two, go wait for me in the car. I’ll be down in a few.” And with that I watched as my husband and son walked out of the bedroom. 

 

Once I knew that they were a safe distance away from the bedroom I quickly went into the closet and slipped out of my clothes and into the little surprise I had for Harry once we were home. Once everything was on I made quick work of slipping into my clothes from earlier and quickly made my way downstairs. 

____

 

“Goodbye baby. I love and please be good for Uncle Justin,” I repeated once more to my very excited three year old who was currently being held in my arms. 

 

“Z be good mumma,” he stated for what must have been the fifth time. 

 

I placed a few more kisses onto his fat cheek before handing him over to Harry so that he could say his goodbye’s as well. 

 

“Love you princess. Listen to whatever Uncle Justin tells you to do okay?” he cooed while also placing a few kisses onto his forehead. 

 

“Thank you so much for doing this man,” Harry told Justin before handing over Justin his godson. 

 

“Don’t sweat it bro. He’s my godson, course I would watch him. Now, leave. Princess Z and I have some fun and exciting things to do.”

 

We all chuckled. I knew that Zayn was  in good hands so I wasn’t too worried. “He’s right baby, we should get going if we are going to make it to the game on time,” I heard my husband say. 

 

I nodded my head and leaned up to give Zayn one more kiss goodbye. “Love you have fun. Thanks again Justin. Please call us if you need anything.”

 

“Will do mama bear. Now, really guys go. Have fun,” he chuckled while leading us to the front door and bidding us goodbye. 

____

 

“I have a surprise for you when we get home,” I whispered seductively into my husband’s ear. 

 

I watched as Harry immediately looked over at me with lust filled eyes and a tiny smirk, “Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

 

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it,” I teased. 

 

“Give me a hint.”

 

I thought about it for awhile. Guess a hint wouldn’t hurt might even persuade him to skip dinner and go straight for dessert. 

 

“Black lace,” I whispered while discreetly kissing along his ear and neck. I heard the intake of breath that Harry took after he heard what his hint was. 

 

He looked over at me with a tight jaw. 

 

“Lets go,” he stated firmly. 

 

“What about the game baby. Thought you wanted to watch it,” I teased. 

 

“I can watch the highlights tomorrow. Right now though, I want to take you home and have you underneath me begging for me to fuck you hard. Make you scream my name so loud that our neighbors can hear,” he teased back. 

 

Hearing what he had in mind had me squirming. I could feel my heat growing wet. 

 

“Let’s go.”

____

 

**Harry’s POV**

 

After a very torturous but pleasant drive back home, which consisted of a mind blowing blow job from my wife we were finally home. 

 

I currently had my wife pinned up against our front door panting. 

 

“I can’t wait to get this off of you and mark you all up. Show everyone who you belong to,” I stated possessively. 

 

“Yours. Only yours,” she panted back. 

 

I kissed her hard once more before she slowly pulled away from me. I whined in protest. 

 

“Give me five minutes to freshen up,” She whispered while sensually rolling her hips onto mine. 

 

I groaned in frustration. “Why? You’re going to get all sweaty and sticky in a bit. There’s no point in freshening up.”

 

“I have to get your surprise ready,” she whispered while grazing her teeth along my ear lobe. “Give me five minutes, then you can come upstairs and...unwrap your present,” she whispered before making her way up the staircase and into our bedroom. 

 

“Fuck. That woman is going to be the death of me,” I said outloud. 

 

While I waited for Niall to situate herself I decide to make myself a drink, coke and Bacardi. I sipped it lightly as I made myself comfortable on the living room couch. 

 

“Baby. You can come upstairs now,” I heard my wife shout. 

 

I quickly chugged the rest of my drink down and quickly made my way upstairs. I was eager to see what Niall had in store for tonight.

Once I was in our bedroom and noticed that Niall had lit up a few candles and placed them around the room, giving it a soft romantic glow. 

 

“Ni. Baby where are you?” I asked when I didn’t see my wife. 

 

“Close your eyes,” I heard her say from the ensuite bathroom. 

 

“Why do I need to close my eyes?”

 

“Just close them please.”

 

“Fine.”

 

I closed my eyes and heard the bathroom door unlock. I was about to open my eyes, but my wife’s voice stopped me. 

 

“No peeking Harry,” she said sternly. 

 

I huffed but did as I was told. 

 

“Alright you can open your eyes now.”

 

I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the lighting before I focused my attention to where my beautiful wife was standing with her back facing me. 

 

Standing before me was Niall dressed in  a sexy black piece of lace lingerie. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Niall turned her head to the side so that I could see her face before speaking, “I take it you like the surprise?” she teased while biting her lip. 

 

I couldn’t say anything but nod my head like a fool. 

 

“Well are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to follow up on those promises from earlier  _ daddy. _ ”

 

Hearing her say daddy broke me out of my trace and immediately made my way towards her much in like in a predatory way. 

 

Once she was in arm's reach and roughly turned her over and crashed my lips with hers. “Daddy loves the surprise baby,” I whispred back. I moved my hands down to her arms and gave it a firm squeeze eliciting a moan from her. 

 

“Come give daddy a strip dance baby. He wants to see you strip that down,” I whispered huskily into her ear while squeezing her arse once more.


	4. Chapter 3

**Justin’s POV**

 

“Zayn what would you like for dinner?” I asked. 

 

Zayn put on a pensive face, “White rice and orange chicken.”

 

“You want some chinese?” I asked just to be sure. 

 

He nodded. 

 

I could go for some beef and broccoli with some fried rice. 

 

“Alright. Do you want to eat at the restaurant or have them deliver it?”

 

“We go? Z want to go on Juju’s shiny car.” 

 

My metallic Fisker Karma is Zayn’s favorite car. Any chance he gets of riding it, he takes. 

 

“I dunno Zee. Your mummy got me in trouble the last time I let you ride in Karma.” Niall had given me the scolding of a lifetime. She may be a small woman, but she’s scary when mad. 

 

Zayn seemed to think about something for a bit before a smirk took over his face, “Mumma not here. Mumma not know.”

 

“Nice try baby, but your mum would find out sooner or later. Why don’t we take Juju’s Range Rover instead? It’s just as cool.” Okay so maybe that was a lie and he seemed to pick up on that. 

 

He scowled, “Not fun car. Z want shiny car,” he said while sending me an adorable pout that was hard to resist. 

 

As much as I wanted to cave, I knew that Niall would have my ass if I took Zayn on that car again. She didn’t see it as a very kid friendly car. 

 

“Sorry munchkin, but no can do. How about we take the Range Rover? Your pink car seat is already in it.” I started, hoping to pursue him into taking the matte black SUV. 

 

“Otay. We take rover.”

___

 

Zayn and I were heading back to my place. He was currently sitting in his carseat while contently sucking on his dummy and rubbing his face onto his soft comfort blanket. 

 

I could tell he was ready for bed. 

 

“Z, do you want to sleep with me or in your bedroom?” Zayn and his brothers have a bedroom in my house that they stay in when they spend the night, but sometimes Zayn prefers sleeping with me. 

 

“With Juju,” she slurred while trying to fight off sleep. 

 

“Alright. Do you think you could try staying up a bit longer? You still have to brush your teeth munchkin.”

 

He whined obviously not very pleased with my request. 

 

“We’ll be home shortly baby. Once we get those teeth brushed then we can go straight to bed.”

 

“Noooo Juju. Sleep,” he whined. I could tell he was starting to grow fussy. 

 

“Zee. Did you have a fun time with Uncle Juju?” I asked hoping to keep him up just a tad bit longer. 

 

When I received no answer, I looked up in my rear view mirror and saw that Zayn was knocked out cold. 

 

“A guess going to bed without brushing his teeth won’t kill him,” I said to myself, just as we were pulling up my driveway. 

___

 

I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist, when a soft knock startled me out of my peaceful thoughts, “Unca Juju,” I heard my sniffling three year old Godson say from the other side of the door. 

 

I made sure the towel was secured around my waist before I opened the door and was met with the pitiful sight of Zayn with tears running down his fat cheeks. 

 

I bent down and pulled him close to my chest, “Why the tears baby? Did you have a bad dream?” I cooed while lightly bouncing him. 

 

Instead of answering me though, Zayn stuffed his face into my neck. 

 

I decided to leave it for a bit, at least until I had some clothes on, and continued to comfort him, hoping the tears would stop. 

 

“Baby, can you I set you down on the bed while I get into my pj’s. I promise to be super quick,” I whispered while placing kisses onto his somewhat overheating forehead. That’s odd. I don’t remember it being this warm when I tucked him in. 

 

I felt Zayn stuff his warm face into my neck even further. 

 

After a few two more minutes of convincing him, he finally let me settle him onto the bed. I quickly walked into my walk in closet and pulled a white pair of Calvin Klein underwear as well as some Nike shorts. I was about to grab a t-shirt when the horrible sound of retching filled my ears, followed by some scared cries. 

 

I dropped the shirt and ran out of the closet and towards Zayn, where upon seeing me he made grabby hands at me. The poor baby had just thrown up all over himself. 

 

“Awe baby,” I cooed while walking towards him. I pulled Zayn towards my chest and tried to comfort him as much as I could. 

 

“Do you feel icky baby?” I asked while lightly bouncing him and rubbing soothing circles onto his back, not caring that I was now covered in his sick. 

 

“Wa-wa-want mumma,” he wailed shoving his tear strained face into my neck. 

 

“I know baby. Why don’t we get you in a nice cool bath and get some medicine in you? Does that sound okay?” I cooed. I didn’t want to disturb Harry and Niall. I knew I could handle a sick three-year-old. 

 

When I got no response from my Godson I made my way out of my bedroom down the hall and into Zayn’s room. Once we were in there I turned on the light and was met with Zayn’s beautifully decorated bedroom. 

 

I walked over to the changing table and pulled out a few of his pull-ups, baby wipes, and rash cream. 

 

“Baby, do you want to wear jammies or want to stay in just your pull-up?”

 

“S’ hot,” he mumbled. 

 

“Why don’t we just leave you in your pull-up and one of my t-shirts?” I suggested. 

 

Zayn nodded his head. With that, I made my way back into my en-suite bathroom and filled the bathtub with cool water, hoping to bring down the fever I am sure he has. 

 

While the tub was filling up I pulled a whining toddler from  my chest, “It’ll only be for a second babe. I have to get you out of these icky clothes.”

 

“No!” He wailed not letting up on his hold around my neck. 

 

“Baby, I can’t help you feel better if you don’t let me take care of you princess. I promise to be quick and then we can cuddle. Does that sound okay?”

 

After a few seconds he nodded and loosened his hold around my neck. I placed him on the counter and carefully pulled his pajamas off, trying not to get his sick all over the place. 

 

“What hurts baby?”

 

“S’ hot and my head hurts. So does tummy,” he whimpered as tears filled his beautiful hazel orbs. 

 

Poor baby. “Let’s take a nice cool bath and then we’ll get some medicine in you okay.”

 

He nodded his head. 

___

 

**_Meanwhile at Casa de Narry_ **

 

Harry stood there not moving, not breathing just staring at me. He’s seen me naked so many times yet I still feel so insecure whenever I’m around him.

 

“You are so fucking perfect,” he whispered in between placing kisses onto  my neck and shoulders. 

 

I couldn’t help but blush, Harry just knew how to make me feel good about myself and that’s one of the reasons I love him so much.

 

Harry nudged me backwards toward the bed. He slowly laid my back against it, my body was itching for him to touch me, I couldn’t help but feel desire for him.

 

He hovered on top of me, allowing his weight to be rested on his elbows, which were propped up on either side of my head. He leaned down taking my bottom lip in between his teeth softly sucking on it before releasing it and doing the same to my top lip.

 

He nudged his tongue through my mouth and massaged my tongue with his own. At this point my hormones were going insane. His hand roamed up and down my body stopping at my waist to gently massage it. He sat up briefly to pull this shirt over his head, but was quick to start our make out session again. Within seconds his pants were off as well.

I felt his long fingers move aside my black lace panties, slowly edging his finger inside me. My breath hitched, I couldn’t move. 

 

“Harry,” I whispered moaned. He gave me a few seconds to adjust when he then began to slowly thrust in and out of my vagina with his finger.

 

“Open your eyes baby girl, I was to see those pretty eyes.” His deep voice was so soothing and I immediately opened my eyes staring into his green ones. He silently asked me for permission before adding another finger inside me.

 

The pace of his fingers began to quicken and I could feel myself on edge. Loud moans fell from my mouth as I neared my peek. “Daddy!” 

 

I could feel it. I was almost there only a few more thrusts and I would cum.

 

Moans followed by my quick breathing was all that could be heard as I climaxed, my cum squirted out onto Harry’s fingers.

 

“I wish you could see how fucking beautiful you like right now Ni. All blissed out and I haven’t even fucked you yet,” he said while placing gentle kisses down my neck all the way down until he was right above my still throbbing pussy. 

 

“Harry,” I moan when I felt his tongue lap at my juices over the black lace panties I was still wearing. 

 

“Love when you moan my name. Lets everyone know who you belong to,” he whispered blowing cool air onto my wet sex. 

 

Before I could respond I felt Harry shove his tongue deep into my sex and lap at my juices. 

___

 

“Yeah mom. I just gave him a cool bath, but I don’t think that has really done much,” I informed my mother somewhat stressed. Zayn has not stopped crying, and I don’t know what to do anymore. 

 

“Jay, take a deep breath baby. You have to be calm in order to help Zayn. You can’t be a frazzled.”

 

I nodded even though she couldn’t see. I took a few deep breaths hoping to calm myself down. After Zayn’s bath he threw up once more and has yet to stopped crying and asking for Niall. 

 

“Okay, I’m calmed mom. What should I do?”

 

“Have you taken his temperature?”

 

Of course. How could I have forgotten that? I thought to myself while mentally slapping myself. 

 

“I uhh...may have forgotten to do that,” I said sheepishly. 

 

“Do you have a rectal thermometer by any chance?” I heard her ask over the phone as I lightly bounced a now sniffling Zayn. 

 

“A rectal thermometer?” 

 

“He’s still a toddler Justin. Rectal thermometers are a bit more accurate than the others,” she explained to me in a duh like tone. 

 

“I don’t think I do mom. I know I have one of those that go in the ear and the ones you can run across your forehead.”

 

“Use the forehead one. Once you get his temp give him some children’s tylenol, and a bottle with cold water.”

 

“I can do that. Thanks mom.”

 

“No problem baby, but are you sure you don’t want me to come over? I can help you take care of him,” he suggested for like the tenth time since I called her. 

 

“I think we’re good mom. I’ll call you if I need help with anything else. Love you.”

 

“Love you too. Give Zayn some kisses from me and tell him I hope he feels better soon.”

 

I was on the phone with my mom for a few more seconds before I hung up and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen with an only nappy clad three year old clinging to me like his life depended on it. 

 

“We’re going to check your temp baby. Then we’ll get some medicine in that tummy of yours so you can start feeling better okay?” I cooed while pressing kisses onto his damp raven locks. 

 

“Mumma?” he asked pitifully. 

 

“I know you want your mommy baby, but I promise you’ll get to see her and daddy tomorrow. Okay?” I cooed hoping that would bring some comfort to poorly child. 

 

Zayn’s eyes filled with tears once again. I almost caved and called Harry to come and pick up his sick child, but I knew they were probably busy. And like I said, I know I could handle a sick Zayn. 

 

I made quick work of checking Zayn’s temperature, 102.3 degrees, which was pretty high. I hoping the cool bath will help. 

 

“Now that that’s over and done with. Let’s get you a bottle and then we can go back and cuddle in my bed. Does that sound okay?” I cooed while maneuvering my way around my kitchen and grabbing the necessary things. 

 

Once I had Zayn’s bottle in hand I walked over to my stainless steal refrigerator and pressed on the ice button letting a few of them fill his bottle before pressing the water button and filling it up with nice cold water. 

 

Just as I was about to head back upstairs I remembered the medicine. I turned back around and looked for the children’s tylon. I measured the appropriate amount before I poured it into Zayn’s bottle. 

 

Walking into my bedroom I was hit by the stench of vomit on my sheets. Shit I forgot those needed to get changed. 

 

“Zee, princess, Juju is going to place you down on the couch while I change the bedsheets okay?” I cooed hoping that no tears would start up. 

 

“No. Hold Juju,” he whined while holding onto my t-shirt. 

 

I sighed, “I promise to be quick Zee. I have to change the bedsheets otherwise we can’t go to sleep baby,” I said hoping to reason with the sick child. 

 

“No.”

 

I thought for a few seconds before I came up with an idea. “Alright, but we are going to have to go sleep in your bedroom then.”

 

That seemed to change Zayn’s mind as we reluctantly loosened his hold on me and nodded. 

 

I placed him on the loveseat I had in my bedroom placing a few kisses onto his still overheating forehead. 

 

“Drink this baby. It’ll make your tummy feel better, but take small sips.” I watched as Zayn began to suckle on his bottle and fluttered his eyes closed. 

 

By the time Zayn was halfway done with his bottle I had just finished putting clean sheets on the bed. 

 

“Alright munchkin let’s get you into bed,” I cooed while lifting Zayn onto my hip. He placed his head onto my shoulder as I made my way over to my bed. 

 

While I had my back pressed against my headboard and Zayn laying on my chest, I fed him the remainder of his bottle, while hummed a song hoping to lull the little boy to sleep. 

 

After a few minutes of listening to Zayn making cute suckling noises, they came to a stop. Zayn had finally fallen asleep. 

 

I carefully pulled the rubber teat out of his pouty lips and set the now empty bottle on my bedside table. 

 

I gently maneuvered Zayn so that he was now lying besides me. I pulled the covers over his body and pressed a few kisses onto his not so warm forehead. 

 

“Good night baby. Uncle Juju loves you,” I whispered while placing two more soft kisses onto his head. 

____

 

The next morning Zayn was thankfully feeling a lot better. His fever had gone down to almost normal, and both his head and tummy were no longer hurting. 

 

“Juju? When mumma and daddy here?” he asked from his spot in the middle of my bed.

 

“They’ll be here around lunch time baby. Now in the meantime, why don’t we get you dressed? Then you and I can head out and do a bit of shopping. Does that sound okay?”

 

He nodded his head vigorously, “Yeah. Zee go sh’ppin,” he squealed excitedly. 

 

“Yeah? And what does princess Z want to buy?”

 

He put on his thinking face for a bit, “Can see get dress?” he asked cutely while widening his big hazel eyes that were hard to say no to.

 

“Course you can. You can get as many dresses as your little heart desires.” I wasn’t exaggerating either. If he wanted 50 dresses than 50 dresses he’d get. 

 

Zayn sent me a big smile while making grabby hands towards me. 

 

“Now why don’t we find something for you to wear and then we can head out?” I suggested. 

Zayn nodded excitedly while explaining to me what he wanted to wear, a pink dress and his black Doc Marten boots. 

After I had the toddler dressed and ready to go, I placed him on my unmade bed, so that I could make my way into my closet and dress myself. 

 

I decided on a pair of black distressed jeans, a long white t-shirt with an oversized grey long sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of vans. 

“Juju? Phone ring,” I heard Zayn say from outside of my closet. 

 

I made my way out and towards the bed, where Zayn was still sitting watching Peppa Pig, where my phone was lying. 

 

I saw my Harry’s picture pop up on my phone and instantly picked up the phone, “Hey man, how’s it going?”

 

“Good good. Just getting out of bed actually. Just calling to see how Zayn was doing. Was he good for you last night?”

 

“Come on man, it’s Zayn we’re talking about. Of course he was good. Right Zee?” I cooed while looking over at the engrossed toddler. 

 

“You’ve got a point there,” Harry said while chuckling. “What did you guys end up doing last night?”

 

I was debating if I should tell Harry about Zayn getting sick last night, but I figured I’d tell him once they got to my place. I wanted them to enjoy their time together, without having to worry about their little one. 

 

“We played outside, watched a movie, and then went out to din-” Dinner. That’s it. That’s probably what made Zayn sick. 

 

“Justin? You still there?” I heard a confused Harry ask.

 

“Oh. What? I mean yeah. Sorry got distracted by Peppa Pig,” I said while chuckling. “Anyways, I was saying we went out to dinner and then just called it a night.”

 

“Sounds like you guys had a nice evening then. Alright, thank you again for watching him. I owe you big time dude.”

 

“You have nothing to thank me for. He’s my Godson, of course I’d want to spend time with him. Now why don’t you take advantage of the fact that there are no kids around and get back to your wife,” I teased. 

 

“I’ll have you know she’s blissfully fucked out. Giving her a small break before we go at it again,” he said while chuckling. 

 

“TMI dude. TMI. Alright, I’ll let you go. Princess Zee and I have some shopping to do.” I quickly hung up not wanting to be reprimanded by Harry. 

 

Both Harry and Niall have the tendency to lecture me whenever I go out and spend money on their kids. They act like I don’t have more than enough money to take their kids on shopping sprees. 

 

“Alright baby cakes, let’s go do some shopping!” 

 

I watched as Zayn quickly stood on my bed and made grabby hands at me. 

___

 

**Niall’s POV**

 

After being with Harry for many years you would think I would be used to his huge prick, but I’m not. 

 

I was currently lowering myself inch by inch. I could feel my body accommodating itself to the intrusion. I could feel Harry’s hands were resting on my hips, tensed from the struggle of not being able to just pound into me.

 

“How are you still so fucking tight?” he hissed. “We’ve been going at it all night and now all day.”Harry finally pushed fully into me, burying himself inside of me, loving the feeling of having me wrapped so tight around him .

 

I whimpered breathlessly at the feeling of being so full.

 

“Is this okay?" Harry questioned, voice strained from the effort of holding his hips still. 

 

I knew I should've given myself more time to adjust to Harry’s size, but dammit, I just wanted to be fucked, and hard. 

 

"Fuck, yes. You can move now." Harry’s strokes started out slow, and gentle. 

 

But I was having none of it. I slammed my hips back to meet Harry’s thrusts, "C'mon Styles, I know you weren't blessed with that huge cock for no reason. Fucking use it," I growled .

 

Harry finally complied with my demand, hips snapping forward frantically. "Fuck, I knew you were a little slut for it. Is this what you like? A nice big cock fucking into this tight little pussy of yours?"

 

I could do nothing but let out more incoherent moans, my noises getting increasingly louder and filthier by the second. Harry’s cock plunging into me  at frenzied pace, never letting up. 

 

My slutty noises, did nothing but spur Harry on further, fucking me that much harder surrounded by the heat of my tight sex, so tight, squeezing all around his cock. He pounded into me with reckless abandon, knowing that I would be more than sore.  

 

And I loved every second of it. Harry slamming into me with no qualms, it just did something for me. I craved it. Harry giving me everything he had and I just laid out beneath him, taking everything. 

 

It made me feel used and dirty. I never wanted it to end. I wanted more. That's all I could think of as Harry took me, fast and rough, 'moremoremore' , my mind was a constant mantra of that one word.

 

And I was going to get it.

 

"Fuck me, harder," I moaned,"Ruin me for anyone else. C'mon harder, yes, make me yours Harry, show me who I fucking belong to." 

 

Hearing my desperate words, Harry fucking lost it. Harry could hear the challenge behind my words, and let out a feral groan that ripped out of him as he hastily pulled his cock out. 

 

I had not time to protest at the sudden emptiness, before Harry had plunged right back into me.  Angling his hips just right, cock hitting my g-spot relentlessly.

 

I cried out at the sensation, as Harry continued, never letting up.

 

Fuck yes, this is how I wanted it.

 

I reached down and slid my hand down my squelching wet pussy. Leaking so much juices onto my hand. I began to furiously rub my clit, needing pressure, any kind of pressure.  

 

With the combined sensations of Harry fucking me into the mattress and the rough rubbing of my clit, sending shivers down my spine, I knew I wouldn't last much longer .

 

Although with his movements getting wilder and his breathing more ragged, I realized Harry wouldn't either . 

 

As Harry continued fucking me at that angle, I sped up my hand rubbing at a ridiculous speed. 

 

Harry gave a particularly hard thrust, causing my elbow to give out underneath me sending me sprawling on the mattress face first, Harry’s cock hitting a new angle. 

Over and over, I took him, hitting that spot and fuck, I couldn't hold it in, as I felt the familiar tightening in my gut. 

 

The sheets muffled my " _ Fuck Harry _ ", as I squirted my juices onto the covers shamelessly, body shaking and breathing ragged.

 

Harry fucked me through his orgasm, still not letting up, still nudging against my g-spot.

 

I began to cry out again, from pain or pleasure, I didn't really know, probably both.

 

Harry’s thrusts got more frenzied, feeling me clenching around him, overwhelmed at the overstimulation, burying his fingers into my flesh so hard I knew it would leave a bruise, and came deep inside of me with a growl so rough that it was closely animalistic. 

 

I let out a sigh of relief at the abrupt stop of pressure on g-spot, as I didn't know how much more of it I would've been able to take. 

 

Fucking spent. Harry pulled out of me slowly.  My stretched hole still clenching. 

 

Harry’s finger circled around me. Pressing down and I shivered, over-sensitive, as I felt the come trickling down my thighs.

 

I buried my face into the mattress, thoroughly fucked out. I didn't notice Harry's head descending lower onto my thighs until I felt a warm hot tongue licking at me.

 

My entire body tensed as I let out a sceptical, "What are you doing?", voice still more than a little ragged.

 

A "hmm" of acknowledgement is all I got back in way of an answer .

 

Harry's tongue got increasingly higher and I gave a soft groan. My pussy throbbing in interest when I realized Harry’s intention.  

 

I could feel Harry's tongue begin to flick in and out at a pace I couldn't keep up with. I let out a tortured groan, torn between wanting Harry to stop the actions that were sending me into a frenzy, yet also hoping that this would never fucking end. 

 

"Fuck,  _ daddy. _ Fuck fuck fuck." I kept up a constant litany of the expletive before even words became too much for me as the intense waves of pleasure washed through me. 

 

I let out a high-pitched keening noise at the warm wetness swirling around me. Too lost in the mind-dizzying pleasure to even be embarrassed at the inhuman noises leaving my mouth. 

 

I felt Harry’s hands grabbed each of my ass cheeks and spread them out. Watching the come dribbling out of my pussy as he caught it quickly with his tongue. He plunged his tongue into my stretched hole, as he continued lapping out his come.

 

I kept up a constant stream of whimpers, my clit throbbing even after just having just gotten off, delicious shocks of intense pleasure shivering through my body. 

 

I fisted the sheets as Harry drove his tongue deeper and deeper, a constant mix of pain and pleasure ripping through me. My body writhing on the bed, moaning brokenly.

 

Harry slid his tongue out, warm wetness swirling around me, licking me.

 

My noises became more incoherent, the feeling making me go delirious, eyes rolling back into my head. My entire body shaking. 

 

I gave a surprised yelp as Harry lunged right back into my puckered entrance, practically impaling his tongue in my arse.

 

Mouth open, breathing heavily I came with a long drawn out groan, that held equal parts pleasure and pain as my body slumped forward, sighing heavily. 

 

Harry continued to give small strokes of his tongue. I could feel the aftershocks of it. 

 

I finally laid down on my back, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him down into a gentle kiss. 

 

I could taste the unique mix of Harry’s spunk with my own taste. 

 

I ran my tongue over every inch of Harry's mouth, suddenly wanting every bit of the flavor I could get.

 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

 

“And I love you,” I whispered back before leaning back in to kiss my amazing husband. 

___

 

**Justin’s POV**

 

“Alright munchkin, there’s a few paparazzi out there. I’m going to take you out of your car seat and once I do, I want you to press your face against my neck okay?” I asked Zayn while looking into my rear view mirror. 

 

He nodded. 

 

I quickly got out of my Range Rover and made my way to the back where Zayn was patiently waiting to be let out of his car seat. 

 

Opening the back door to the car I was met with a somewhat scared looking three-year-old, crowds are not Zayn’s thing. 

 

“It’s alright baby. Just look at Juju,” I cooed. 

 

He nodded his head and made grabby hands. 

 

“Come on baby,” I whispered as I placed him onto my hip and tried to get through the crowd surrounding us. 

 

_ “Justin! Justin! Are you playing babysitter?” _

 

_ “Zayn! Where are your mum and dad?” _

 

I was being pushed in shoved with Zayn still in my arms. You would think that people would be a little bit more considerate since I had a child in my arms. 

 

_ “Oh my God! It’s Justin Bieber!”  _ I heard a few girls scream. 

 

Great. Now I knew I was in for it. The pushing and shoving became a bit more aggressive. 

 

“Back it up guys!” I shouted, successfully scaring my Godson. 

 

“Juju,” he whimpered while holding on tighter to me. 

 

“I know baby. Give me two more seconds and we’ll be inside the store,” I said hoping to reassure him. 

 

I felt him nod against my neck. 

 

After a few more seconds of being pushed and shoved Zayn and I were in the safety of Gucci. Our first stop. I was really hoping I could get some matching shoes with Zayn. 

 

“Are you okay baby?” I cooed while rubbing his back. 

 

He peeked from his little hiding spot giving me a small smile. I leaned down and pressed a few kisses onto his head. 

 

He leaned up and pressed a sloppy kiss onto my cheek, making my heart melt, and making me smile. 

 

“I kay. Not like lots of people,” he said while pouting. 

 

“I don’t like all those people either, but enough about that. Let’s do some shopping. Uncle Juju wants to get us some matching attire,” I said excitedly. 

 

After Zayn had picked out a few pieces of clothing, two of which we both own, it was time to move onto the accessories.

 (Zayn's matching sweater with Justin)

 

“Look at this back back Zee. Do you like it?” I asked him, while showing him a mini Gucci backpack with cats in space placed around it. 

“Yeah! Zee get?” he asked cutely while giving me one of his wide eyed puppy look. A look that was hard to say no to. 

 

“Of course baby. See anything else you like?” I asked while also looking for anything I would like as well. 

 

I watched as he put on a pensive face, “No. I not see anymore. We go ‘nother store?”

 

“Let’s go pay then.”

 

I bent down and placed him onto my hip and made my way over to the counter where I proceeded to pay for everything. 

 

“Would you like this delivered to your house Mr. Bieber?” asked the kind sales lady. 

 

“Umm...actually. If it isn’t much of a bother, do you think you could help me load all of this into the car?” 

 

“Of course. Let me get one of our salesmen to come down,” she said while sending us a kind smile. 

 

“Do you want to keep clothes shopping or head over to a toy store?”

 

I watched in fondness as Zayn showed me three of his chubby fingers and said, “We get five more dresses and then go doll store?”

I reached down towards his hand and pulled up his other two fingers showing him that all his fingers stood for the number five. 

 

“How can I say no to that. Let’s go look for five more dresses and then we can go over to the doll store.” 

 

“Juju? Where he take my clothes?” he asked while pouting.

 

“He’s just taking them out to the car. I can’t really carry all those bags and you as well, now can I?” 

 

He seemed to think about for a bit, “No. Daddy can. Daddy stronger than Juju.”

 

“Daddy’s stronger than Juju?” I faked being outranged. “Daddy’s not stronger than me. I’m stronger than Daddy,” I said while tickling Zayn’s sides eliciting giggles to fill the store. 

 

“Stop!” he squealed in between giggles, “Stop Juju!”

 

“Say Juju’s stronger than Daddy!” I playfully demanded. 

 

“Ju-ju Juju’s stronger than Daddy,” he squealed. 

 

“That’s what I thought,” I said while pressing multiple kisses onto his pudgy cheeks. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt Mr. Bieber, but all your bags are in the car.”

 

“Thank you. Any chance I could use your backdoor to leave? My security will be here shortly to pick up my car.”

 

I ended up having to call in my security. I don’t know why I didn’t do that sooner. 

 

“Of course. Follow me.” 

 

And with that we followed the kid saleswoman. 

 

“Did you have fun shopping sweetheart?” 

 

“Yeah, Juju buy Zee pretty clothes,” answered a very happy Zayn. 

___

 

After spending a little over half an hour at Burberry, Zayn and I, and my security, were now at The Grove. More specifically The American Girl Doll store. 

 

“Are you sure this is the baby doll you want Zayn?” I asked my excited Godson.

Zayn nodded his head rapidly. So fast I thought it was going to fall off. 

 

“Yeah Juju! Z wants this baby,” he squealed excitedly as he held on to his new Bitty Baby. 

 

“Alright. Do you know what you are going to name her?”

 

He seemed to think about it for awhile, “Izbella,” he said while placing a kiss onto his Bitty Baby. 

 

“Isabella. That’s a very pretty name Zee. Why don’t we go pick out some clothes for Bella.”

 

“Not Bella Juju. Izbella.”

 

“Bella is short for Isabella. Kind of like Zee is short for Zayn,” I explained. 

 

“Oh. Not Bella though. Izbella.”

 

“Isabella it is. Shall we princess?” 

 

He nodded excitedly as we made our way over to the Bitty Baby clothing and accessories. 

 

Zayn ended up picking out three outfits for his baby. Two of which came with a matching outfit for himself.

 

“Is that all Zee? Or do you want to keep looking around?”

 

“We go mumma?” 

 

Oh shit. I looked down at my watch and noticed that I had 10 minutes before Harry and Niall were due at my house. Damn, time went my quickly. 

 

“Yeah baby, we’re going back to Juju’s. Your parents are brothers will be waiting for us when we get there.”

 

That seemed to excited Zayn even more. 

____

 

Pulling up into my driveway I noticed that the Styles’s black Escalade was parked upfront. Four of the five members were already inside waiting for our arrival. 

 

“Look who’s here Zee!” I whisper shouted taking him out of his trace from rocking his baby, who he said was now sleeping. 

“Mumma!” he squealed while kicking his feet excitedly. 

 

“Yeah baby. Your mom, dad, and brothers are here.”

 

“Out Juju. Want out!” he whined trying to unbuckle himself, but was unsuccessful. 

 

“Give me a minute babe. Let me put the car in park and then we can head inside.”

___

 

**Harry’s POV**

 

“Why didn’t you call us man? We would have dropped whatever we were doing and came to get him.” I reprimanded Justin after he told us about last night’s events. 

 

“It’s fine dude. Honestly. Called my mom and she told me what to do. I had it all under control. Right Zee?” he asked my three-year-old who was currently cuddling with his mother and his baby Isabella. 

 

I watched as Zayn nodded his head, “Juju give Zee m’dicine, cuddles, and make feel better.”

 

“That was very nice of Juju wasn’t it Zee? Did you say thank you to Uncle Justin for making you feel better and for buying you all these nice clothes and Isabella?” Asked Niall reminding Zayn about his manners.

 

Zayn looked down and blushed before he carefully made his way off of his mother’s lap and ran into Justin’s. 

 

I watched on as Justin placed Zayn onto his lap, so that Zayn and Justin were chest to chest. 

 

“Thank you Juju,” Zayn said while placing a loud sloppy kiss onto Justin’s cheek. 

 

“Your welcome princess,” he cooed while placing multiple kisses onto Zayn’s face eliciting giggles out of him. 

 

“Mummy? When are we going to have lunch? I’m starvingggg!” stated an exaggerating Louis. 

 

Zayn looked over at me signalling for me to answer our son’s question. 

 

“Give us a few more minutes buddy. We’re going to grill out.”

 

“Yay! Liam! Daddy and Uncle Justin are going to grill out!” he yelled excitedly as he made his way back into their bedroom filled with toys. 

 

“Alright, why don’t we move outside and start grilling?” I suggested towards Justin. 

 

The rest of the day was spent at Justin’s we grilled out for lunch, swam about in his pool, watched a few movies and ordered takeout for dinner. Overall we had a great time. 

 

We were all now back at our own home. All three kids were currently asleep between Niall and I. 

 

“Good night Niall. I love you baby,” I whispered hoping not to wake our kids up. 

 

“Love you Harry,” I heard her whisper back. 

 

I felt Liam cuddle further into me seeking some warmth, so I wrapped my arm around him bringing him closer and placing a kiss onto his head. 

 

“Love you LiBear,” I whispered as I let sleep overtake me. 


End file.
